villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mike Milligan
'Mike Milligan '''is a hitman sent by the Kansas City Mafia along with the Kitchen brothers to find Rye Gerhardt on their war against the Gerhardt Crime Family. He is one of the secondary antagonists of the second season of the television series ''Fargo. He is portrayed by Bookeem Woodbine who also portrayed Herman Schultz/Shocker in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Looking for Rye After Otto Gerhardt, leader of the Gerhardt Crime Family suffers a stroke, Joe Bulo a member of the rival mafia in Kansas City, sees this as an opportunity to take control of their territory, Bulo is sent to North Dakota alongside hitmen Mike Milligan and the Kitchen Brothers, their job is to find Rye Gerhardt, the easiest member of the family to convince, what they don't know is that while trying to pay a debt to his family, Rye made a deal with Skip Sprang a typewriter salesman who had his assets frozen by Fargo municipal judge Irma Mundt, Skip hires Rye to influence the judge but he ends up killing her in a diner and then getting run over by Peggy, a hairstylist from Luverne, and then stabbed and killed in self-defense by her husband Ed. While looking for Ed they meet State Trooper Lou Solverson and Sheriff Hank Larsson, who are investigating Rye's killings, meanwhile at the Gerhardt houeshold, Dodd Gerhardt wants to take over the control of the family, position that his mother Floyd Gerhardt has already taken, supported by the other members of the family, so he sends his personal bodyguard Hanzee Dent to find Rye, he talks to Dodd's daughter, Simone as she was the closest one to Rye, he eventually finds a connection with Skip Sprang, so he and Simone wait for him on Rye's apartment, then they interrogate him, but when they get no answer Dodd buries him alive. What the Gerhardts don't know is that Simone is sleeping with Mike Milligan. The Mafia War Floyd Gerhardt and Joe Bulo arrange a meeting to discuss the deal, during this meeting, Otto is being taken to the doctor only to be ambushed by Mike and the Kitchen Brothers, killing all of the men that were with him, but they leave him alive, Floyd presents a counteroffer to Bulo but he rejects it and threatens on starting a war. Hanzee finds out Ed killed Rye so he informs the family, who believe Ed is an assassin sent by Kansas City, Floyd swears revenge and starts the war, sending Hanzee and his men to kill Bulo while he, the Kitchen Twins and other men were hunting deers, the ambush results on one of the Kitchen brothers death and Joe Bulo's decapitated. Dodd then sends his nephew Charlie, son of his brother Bear to kill Ed, but he fails and gets arrested. Spying on the Gerhardts Joe Bulo's head is sent to Mike Milligan's hotel room, angered by this, he menaces Simone and uses her as a spy on the Gerhardts household. When Bear finds out Charlie's arrested, he beats up Dodd, Floy stops them and orders them to go kill Ed and rescue Charlie, they do this but take most of the men on the Gerhardt Farm with them, Simon informs about this to Mike, who later that night appears with his men and shoot the house, killing Otto and almost killing Floyd and Simone. Meanwhile Dodd was knocked unconscious by Peggy and Bear was convienced by Charlie's lawyer to leave the place, Ed and Peggy escape to a shack in the forest on Sioux Falls unaware that Hanzee is following them. Looking for Dodd Mike Milligan is given two days by his superiors to find and kill Dodd Gerhardt otherwise they will send someone to kill him, unable to find him on those two days (days on which Simone is killed by Bear as he discovered she was a spy), Kansas City send a hitman known as the Undertaker to kill him but Mike Milligan is prepared and kills him instead, right after that he gets a call from Ed, who offers him Dodd in exchange for protection, Mike Milligan accepts relieved. Hanzee finds Peggy and Ed but betrays Dodd and kills him he then calls the family telling them Dodd is alive and that Mike Milligan has him, this is of course a lie, instead Ed and Peggy are being used to put on a trap on Milligan on a motel where Ed agreed to meet Mike. That night, Floyd and Bear drive to Sioux Falls, where Hanzee is waiting for them, Bear and his men enter the motel but discover he isn't there, a shooting against the cops happens, Floyd realizes Hanzee's betrayal before he kills her, Bear is also killed and Peggy and Ed escape pursued by Hanzee. The New King Mike arrives to the motel after the massacre, he sees every Gerhardt dead and decides to return to North Dakota and claim their house, when he gets there he only finds the Gerhardt's native cooker, he shows respect for her but then Ricky G, and affiliate of the Gerhardts from New York breaks into the house and starts stealing the silverware, Mike surprises him, he then compares himself to a knig as he is now the ruler of the house, he tells Ricky that as the king he is he must do an act of pity and an act of cruelty so the people know he is capable of both, then he tells him he already used the act of pity with the cooker, so he kills Ricky. Unexpected Reward Back in Kansas City, his superiors congratulate Mike for his job. Mike thinks he'll get rewarded greatly but instead his boss ungratefully puts him to work in accountancy with the promise of a slow climb in the company. Mike is confused and says he expected more but his boss tells him this is the future now and tries to convince him this would be good for him, however he tells him to start taking it seriously, cut his hair and get a "real" tie. Mike sits at his new desk, accepting his unfair reward and tries to make the best of it. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Assassins Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil